


A Birthday Present

by CrazyEd



Series: Deerfield [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Maledom/Femsub, Married Couple, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nude Photos, Pet Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: A husband and wife share a private moment on his birthday. With a leash and collar.A standalone story.





	1. Chapter 1

Theo had just finished dropping off his daughter Maya at his parents' home (along with some birthday cake) when he received a picture message from Anya. He opened it up as he was getting into his car, and was unsurprised to find the picture was a close-up of her mouth, lips done up with a glossy pink lipstick, holding a dark red leash between her straight white teeth. The attached message asked when he would be getting home. Theo sent his reply before pulling out of the driveway and driving north towards the condo he shared with his wife.

It was an odd arrangement they had gotten into over the years, born from the fact Anya was born on Christmas. Since she was always giving him gifts on her own birthday, on Theo's birthday, he decided to give her a gift instead. He could just imagine the grin on Anya's face as he pulled into the parking space and shut off the car's engine. He lingered there, for a few minutes, drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel. There was no way Anya did not know he was there by the time he finally decided to get out of the car and walk up to the door.

He jiggled the doorknob, even though he knew Anya was behind it, to let her know he was only feet away from her before taking his time to unlock the door. By the time he got it open, Anya was where she was supposed to be, sitting (im)patiently on all fours just beyond the entranceway of the house. She was wearing only a matching red leather bra harness and garter harness set with a fluffy dog tail hanging from the back, a pair of cuffs around both ankles and wrists, her collar, and big pointed dog ears on a headband. Theo looked at her as he closed and locked the door behind him, smiled, and said, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Anya bowed her head, but kept her eyes focused on him, and playfully growled at him from behind her smile. Theo chuckled as he dropped his keys into the bowl he kept at the door and said, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, dear." She stayed where he was until he approached her. "Did you miss me?" Anya's stupendously large breasts bounced up and down as she bounced and whined wordlessly at him. "Okay, okay," Theo said appeasingly as he skritched her behind the dog ears. He held his hand out in front of her. Immediately after dropping the leash into his upturned palm, Anya pounced on him. On her knees, she nuzzled her cheek into his abdomen, holding him where he was with her powerful toned arms wrapped around his waist.

"Alright, alright," he laughed, and pushed down gently on her head, right between the dog ears. "Heel." Immediately, Anya let go of him and sat back down on the ground. Theo skitched her again. "Good girl." Anya shifted from one hand to the other once he stood back up to his full height and looked down at her. "You sure are excited, huh?"

Of course she was. Now that Maya was getting older, they didn't have nearly as many chances for this kind of play. But every once in awhile, he could leave Maya with his parents, endure a few playful jests from them, and return home to find Anya like this, a perfe- well, a mostly perfectly obedient pet. "I love the outfit," he said, scratching her underneath the chin. "It really suits you."

Theo unfurled the leash and threaded his hand into the loop at the end. With it, he lead his wife into the living room, and smiled at the sight of his wife following along on her hands and knees at a happy trot. At that moment, they only had eyes for each other, which resulted in Theo stumbling over a block his daughter had left on the floor. Theo grimaced as the pain shot through his ankle. "Are you okay?" Anya asked him, frowning. Theo nodded, and hobbled over to the couch. He collapsed on top of it with a loud sigh. Anya took his foot in her hands and began massaging the sole through his sock. "Sorry, I thought I got them all when I was helping her clean up."

"It's fine, it's fine," he assured her hastily. Already, the pain was starting to subside. He patted the couch cushion next to him, urging her to continue the play. Anya perked up immediately and she bounded onto the couch and sat next to him on her knees.

"I get the couch~." she sang happily at him. "I get the couch~." Anya leaned in, and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Hey, Anya?"

"Hm?"

"Dogs can't talk," he said with a smile.

"Bark bark," Anya laughed, and licked his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really only a snippet of what I've actually written, but I kind of wanted to get something out for Valentine's day, so I'm stealing a leaf from fanfiction's book and pushing it out regardless.  
> I do intend to post all of it one day, though. When it's done. But I feel like this little scene stands alone as-is, so it's fine for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo laughed and threaded his arms around Anya's slender waist. He kissed her once before pushing her down onto the couch. While he held her down firmly with one hand splayed across her breast, he reached for his phone. Distracted as she was by his kisses, Anya didn't notice what he was doing until he pulled his lips away from hers and snapped a photo of her breasts, framed in the leather outline of a bra.

"Hey!" she laughed, reaching for the phone. He leaned on top of her, and held it up in the air away from her, out of arm's length. She gave up her squirming struggle for the phone disappointingly quickly and let Theo push her back down onto the couch. Her arm dropped uselessly over the arm of the couch. "Is it a cute photo?" she asked with a coy smile.

"I don't know," Theo said, turning the phone around to show it to her. "What do you think?"

"It'd be a lot cuter if my face was in it," said Anya, making an overly dramatic false pout. As Theo rotated the phone in his hand, from landscape to portrait, she covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow and grinned. "Ready~."

"Hmm, are you?" teased Theo. "I thought you wanted your face in this one."

"I'm shy!" she said, barely suppressing her laughter. Theo gave the mound of flesh underneath his palm a squeeze.

"Anya. You're wearing dog ears," he told her flatly, breaking through her self-control. When she was done giggling, he held out his hand and said, "Anya, paw." She placed her hand in his. He smirked. "Other one." Only then did she remove her arm from over her face, and entwined the fingers of her other hand with his... but, before he could take the photo, she covered her eyes with the crook of her other arm. Theo chuckled and took the photo anyway. He squeezed her hand tightly and said, "Okay, you win this round. Have a look."

When she reached out to take the phone from his hand, Theo took a photo of her surprised face. It took her a moment to realize what he'd done, but when she did, her cheeks puffed up. "Dang, you win," she said as she nonchalantly took the phone from his fingers. Theo could feel the fingers of her other hand twitching between his, her palm working against his, as she snugged her hips up against his with a wiggle. He raised it to his mouth and brushed his lips against her knuckles while she looked at the photos. "Yep," she said to herself with a satisfied smile, "definitely a cute photo."

Theo tugged her closer to him by the thigh with his free hand. "What do I win?" he asked quietly, leaning over her. Anya set the phone aside and grabbed his other hand, palm to palm. He smirked at the warm look on her face, stretched her arms out over her head, and kissed her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking their kiss and sitting back up, but still keeping a firm grasp on Anya's hands and pinning her limp arms to the armrest of the couch, Theo asked, "Are you ready to begin?" He gave her fingers, interlocked with his own, a squeeze. Anya nodded, and he pulled dead weight of her strong arms into his.

"That was quick." Theo dropped her hands onto her stomach, pinning the leash to her body, and turned her wrists until the backs of her hands were facing him. Anya remained absolutely limp as he latched the two bands of red leather on her wrists together. He gave them a quick tug apart, showing her exactly what the limits of her freedom were, before he got up off the couch. Anya remained where she was, looking up at him expectantly. "Now then..." he said, mostly to himself.

He took a moment to observe her, laying there on the couch. Because of the short chain spanning the small distance between her wrists, the well-defined biceps just underneath Anya's smooth skin were forced to push her voluminous breasts together. Theo watched her bright pink nipples rise and fall in time with her breathing. From the way every inch of Anya was fidgeting ever so slightly, Theo could tell it really _had_ been much too long since they had last gotten a chance to do anything like this. In her excitement, it didn't seem like she could stop her knee from just barely pressing in and out of the back cushion of the couch. In fact, it honestly didn't even seem to Theo that Anya was even conscious she was doing it.

Theo decided to he would help her stop. Anya's eyes followed his hand as he reached out towards her. He couldn't help but notice her thighs rotating outwards, spreading her legs ever so slightly for him, as his hand passed across her body. Theo laughed. "Not yet," he told her, and firmly grabbed her ankle. "Not yet," he repeated, sliding her foot across the surface of the couch until it met her thigh. With his other hand, he used the brass bolt snap on her ankle cuff to connect it to a small D-ring on the back of the garter harness encircling her thigh. "There, now that's better." Theo brushed the hair on her forehead away from her eyes with his fingertips, and smiled at her. "Now, can you be a good girl and wait right there for me for just a moment?"

"Yes, Master," Anya said, nodding enthusiastically. Theo leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled as his lips touched her skin and stretched out her free leg until the arch of her foot was braced against the other arm of the couch.

"I don't think you understood me," Theo told her, loudly clapping her left thigh with the palm of his hand. He looked her in the eye and said, "I don't want you to move from that spot. Right where you are now." His hand slid down her leg, over her knee, and pulled her ankle to her thigh. He unclipped one end of the chain dangling from the ring on the ankle cuff, and with a sharp metallic snap, swiftly clipped it onto the chain between her wrists, simultaneously keeping her leg curled and her arms fully extended.

Anya nodded again, more meekly. "I'm sorry. I won't move a muscle."

"That's my girl", Theo said, patting her knee with a smile. "I know you won't." He also knew she couldn't. Pausing for only a moment to give her one final kiss, he stood up and left the living room, leaving Anya totally alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me in a sudden burst of inspiration, and it was written much faster than the previous two in one sitting, the same day it was posted. So it might not be as well written or even as technically competent (my biggest weakness), because it lacks the usual polish I give things I post. I might go back in the future and fix it up if a way to improve it comes to mind, but for now, I kind of like it. It's short, sweet, and to the point.
> 
> I even have tentative plans for chapters 4 and 5, so it might take me less than six months to actually update this next time, but I guess we'll just see about that!


End file.
